Our Thing
by LooneyZampy
Summary: SUMMARY FOR EACH INDIVIDUAL FIC ON MY PROFILE. This is for all the things that might have happened, things that should have happened, or things that maybe have even happened, but that we didn't get see. This is for all those fascinated by Zhu Li and by Varrick. This is a series of one-shots centering on those two characters. This is our thing. *participates to the Zhurrick week*
1. Chapter 1: The Prison Cell

**A/N: For your New Year present, I offer you a series of one-shots celebrating one of the best pairings of the Avatar universe :)**

**The first story is set during Book 2, in what might be the moment when Varrick first realized something about Zhu Li... So the story is mostly from his perspective ~~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Story 1: THE PRISON CELL<strong>

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_  
><em>Set during book two. Varrick and Zhu Li share a prison cell and the night coming, they need to go and sleep. As in many stories of mine, the time just before one gets asleep is the most unpredicted one, where things you might have never thought in general jump into your head. Varrick and Zhu Li are no exception to the rule<em>

* * *

><p>When your prison cell would make people living in ordinary houses want to swap places with you, then you know that you're in a fancy place. But when you're Varrick, you can make it so a prison would look like a palace. Even Zhu Li, the ideal assistant who never left his side, was here with him. No matter how little place they had, Zhu Li would fit in there, somehow. They had all the space that they wanted here, though. The prison cell had a lounge of sorts, a huge bathroom, and a king-sized bed where they'd sleep.<p>

Zhu Li was a killing machine; that much was obvious to Varrick. Cold, heartless and utterly efficient. Sometimes, however, Varrick wondered what was going on in her thoughts. She was highly intelligent, that was for sure, but what were her dreams, her aspirations? Obviously, the best dream Varrick could think of and assign to anyone would be working for him, so Zhu Li's dreams were probably pretty much the same, and hence, fulfilled. But was there something beyond that? At some moments, Varrick would wonder whether Zhu Li had feelings on her own, but those thoughts would never stay for too long. If there was one thing that he knew about Zhu Li, it was that she was the perfect assistant. Strong and efficient, as the perfect woman should be... The perfect... The perfect assistant, that is. That's what he meant.

Varrick was having a nice time in his awesome cell, when the guards announced visitors. Soon, he saw the Avatar, Asami, and the two brothers, Bolin who was like the kid that Varrick would have wanted to have, and Mako who was a major pain in the ass. In truth, Varrick was happy to see all of them here. Especially Bolin.

"Your assistant is in prison with you?" asked Korra when she noticed Zhu Li.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side!" replied Varrick with a huge grin.

Zhu Li brought him his tea at that, as emotionless as ever. As for the Avatar and her friends, they were still mad at him. Varrick thought for a moment and then found the perfect idea: he would give them his battleship.

"I've called her the Zhu Li," he said, trying to glance at his assistant's face, to try and discern any sign of emotion.

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" asked Bolin.

"Yeah! They're both cold, heartless war machines!" replied Varrick.

Varrick loved that ship and it seemed like the perfect present to make up for what he did. When he named it, for some reason, it seemed obvious to name it after his assistant. Even now, he was glancing at her, hoping to see her flinch, frown, smile, show how she felt about it.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Rich or poor, genius or simple-minded, all humans need sleep. Varrick made sure that this prison cell was equipped with one of the most comfortable beds there was, with thick blankets and two fluffy pillows. Sleeping with a woman generally means what it means, but Zhu Li was no ordinary woman. Sleeping next to her would be like sleeping next to a robot, and neither Varrick nor Zhu Li, for what it seemed, saw anything strange in sharing a bed. Zhu Li was discreet even when eating — Varrick couldn't even remember ever seeing her eat — and it was only because Varrick saw her getting ready for sleep that he could define her as a human being and not as an actual machine.<p>

That night, Varrick realized that he had never seen Zhu Li with her hair down before. It gave her a softer, more relaxed look, despite her perpetually serious face. She was wearing light green puffy pajamas, with large and long sleeves that reached almost to the tip of her fingers. Varrick was already ready and sitting on his part of the bed when he saw her approaching, looking the way that she did. He was staring; he knew it. Whether she noticed or not, she didn't show, but Varrick was staring and he couldn't help himself. In her pajamas and with her hair down, she no longer looked like a "cold, heartless war machine". She simply looked like a girl.

"Good night, sir" she said before lying in bed and putting the blanket over her.

Has she been ignoring Varrick staring at her all this time? Even Varrick himself didn't know how long he stayed without moving. Something had been trotting in his mind, triggered by Zhu Li, but he wasn't quite able to put a finger on it, whatever it was. So he switched the light off and lay down as well, unable to sleep. He was turned towards Zhu Li, who was sleeping on her back.

Suddenly, the urge to act childishly swept over him. He wanted to poke Zhu Li's cheek, to see whether she'd move, whether she's a robot indeed. He put a hand over his mouth to suppress the chuckle that the thought had brought up, and extended the other one to accomplish the deed. Yet, just before he poked her, he stopped himself. He didn't want to disturb Zhu Li's sleep. He was certain that she had a light sleep and automatic reactions that would include immediately breaking whatever disturbed her, and Varrick didn't want to lose his arm. Besides, this was the only time he had ever seen her look peaceful. Her face didn't have its trademark strict look and the view of her features wasn't obstructed by either glasses or the mask of implacability. Seen like this, she was actually pretty. And there seemed to be something else to her... Some sort of vulnerability, invisible during the day, in plain sight when she was asleep.

His hand moving quicker than his thoughts, Varrick ended up caressing Zhu Li's cheek with the back of his fingers. When he realized what he had done, Varrick froze. Still, Zhu Li didn't react.

Varrick sighed with relief. So she had a heavy sleep after all... He would never have guessed. Automatically, he continued to gently stroke her cheek. He wanted to do something for her, something bigger, something better than having a battleship go by her name.

"Thank you, Zhu Li," he silently muttered, thinking of all the help she was providing.

At that moment, he felt something on Zhu Li's cheek. He took his hand back and noticed that tears were flowing from her eyes. She had tried to keep her expression stern, but she was crying.

"Zhu Li!" started Varrick, sitting up and starting to shake her by the shoulder. "Zhu Li! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

Zhu Li opened her eyes. "I'm awake, sir," she said, resuming her strict act and sitting up.

"Are you fine?" he asked, "I thought you had a nightmare, or..."

"I'm fine, sir." she replied.

"You were crying..." said Varrick.

Zhu Li has brought, no, slapped her hand against the outer side her cheek, where tears were supposed to flow. She tried to keep her emotionless mask on, but her eyes gave it out: she was terrified.

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry sir..." she said, trying to wipe the remnants of tears. She sniffed once more and put her serious face on, managing to keep it this time.

Overcome with a sort of tenderness that even he couldn't really understand, Varrick hugged Zhu Li. Maybe it was the fact that she had let her guard down for a moment, maybe it was the fact that she looked inhumanly cute in her pajamas and with her hair down or maybe he just wanted to comfort her. Zhu Li put her arms around him and allowed her head to rest on his chest for a moment. It was hard to tell what she might have felt because, true to herself, Zhu Li didn't betray any additional information. She didn't cry anymore, and with her face hidden, it was even harder to try and guess what she might be thinking.

"There there, Zhu Li," Varrick said awkwardly, unaccustomed to this sort of situation. "Don't let the monsters grind you down!"

Zhu Li pulled away ever so slightly, but still not enough to break the hug.

"Monsters?" she asked.

"Vile beasts, hiding in our nightmares!" said Varrick, more theatrically.

Zhu Li didn't answer.

"And sometimes even under our bed!" exclaimed Varrick, breaking the hug and throwing his hands in the air.

Zhu Li tried to keep a stern expression, but she couldn't help raising an eyebrow. But Varrick approached his head to hers and whispered:

"But we are in the best cell in the world, here! There are no monsters underneath. The troubles..."

He approached Zhu Li and hugged her once again, maybe for her, maybe seeking some comfort for himself.

"The troubles of the world can't reach us while we are here," he whispered. "We're gonna be fine, I promise..."

Zhu Li kept quiet. The embrace was lasting for just a couple of moments suspended in time. But it happened. It wasn't their first physical closeness, but it was the first one of that kind.

"Thank you, sir," said Zhu Li finally, resuming her flat tone.

They pulled apart and ended the hug for good. Zhu Li gave a suspicion of a smile, however, before lying flat on her back again. Following her example, Varrick lied down too.

Falling asleep immediately was not an option; it wasn't even possible right then. Varrick's heart was pounding way too heavily to allow for an easy sleep. He spent the next following hours laying on his side, looking at Zhu Li's profile and thinking of what might have gotten her emotions to take over her, even for a moment. What dream must she have dreamt to move her so much, he wondered.

What he didn't know, though, was that Zhu Li never actually had a nightmare. That night, she had never even fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Beggar

**Story 2: BEGGAR**

_Genre: Adventure_  
><em>A little girl lives as a beggar on the streets of Ba Sing Se. How does a person with such a background become the assistant of a wealthy genius inventor?<em>

* * *

><p>The Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se was home to the most unfortunate dwellers of the city. In a world where poverty, malnourishment and bitterness thrive, crime prospers. The reason behind the tragic event being thievery or something else, one day, Zhu Li's parents were gone. She was returning from school and saw the crowd gathered around their little shop. The crowd intentionally stopped Zhu Li from coming closer, but even from afar; she could see flames coloring the sky. Their little shop was made of wood. By now it was probably burned to the ground.<p>

"Where are my mom and dad?" asked Zhu Li.

The old man who refused to let her approach what remained of the shop patted her hair and bit his lower lip. He glanced around, looked at the other people, as if they were somehow supposed to help him get through this. They all averted their eyes.

"Where are my mom and dad?" repeated Zhu Li.

A few whispers were exchanged. They reached the old man and a few people went looking for someone, as Zhu Li had understood.

"Everything's gonna be okay, child," the old man said, but his eyes were telling the contrary.

After a moment, from the crowd of people, emerged a woman whom Zhu Li recognized as the director of the orphanage where lived some of the other kids that Zhu Li knew from school.

"Come with me child," she said. "You have nobody left."

That's how Zhu Li learned that her parents, who had no family themselves, were now dead as well. The director was right. Zhu Li was alone.

* * *

><p>For the first few days, Zhu Li was actually able to function normally. She was able to go to school, eat, even interact with other kids, as if nothing particular had happened. It was only when she woke up the fifth day, in the middle of the night, that the shock of realization really struck her: she was an orphan.<p>

* * *

><p>They all thought that she was sick, at first. But some understood. She would no longer eat, not want to leave her bed, and she had completely stopped talking.<p>

However, the director and the educators didn't want to give up on her. The orphanage was too poor to afford a professional counselor or child therapist, but those who already worked their did their best to help. Zhu Li was talking again, but only when absolutely necessary. She seemed devoid of all emotion, however. On the flip side, they discovered that Zhu Li was extremely smart and interested in learning, in all its forms. She found a real passion within herself for assembling gadgets and avidly listened to stories of new discoveries that would arrive till the Lower Circle of Ba Sing Se through the mouths of merchants. Not too fond of talking too much herself, she learned to guess what people wanted or needed by their side-eyed glances, by their sighs or the way they chewed their lips, by the smaller gestures of their hands and by the overall position of their body.

But if it started to get better for a while, life could never be stable for too long in this part of the city. Due to the lack of funding, the orphanage had to close. Some kids were lucky enough to have families willing to adopt them and the educators foregoing procedures due to the situation of emergency; putting them into families as soon as possible. Some others escaped and got lost in the streets of Ba Sing Se. Some of the kids managed to get a bearable life, in a while. Some others became felons. And some others yet ended up beggars.

Stealing was out of question for Zhu Li, but it was not easy to bring yourself to put a hand in front of you and beg for food or money either. Zhu Li still had some pride left. But when hunger strikes, pride becomes obsolete.

The first few times when Zhu Li had to sit and outstretch her hand, she would hide her face behind her hat and sob weakly all the while. Some people took pity of the crying girl and tried to talk to her, but Zhu Li wouldn't answer. She couldn't find it in herself to speak.

* * *

><p>If life taught Zhu Li one thing, it was that you can never stay miserable for too long. Even if the hardships are hitting you with all their strength, standing motionless and wishing them away wasn't likely to make them disappear. Zhu Li needed more food and energy than what she was getting through begging, and since the colder months were coming, she was going to need a thicker blanket too. So she started working. She was a fast learner and had strength that far surpassed that of an average little girl. She could do physical jobs for people and they would pay her. At the same time, she would glance at their electronic appliances, for those who had it, and think about the ways in which they were created. She imagined herself building great machines that would make the world a better place. She still slept in the street, but she promised herself that it wouldn't last forever. She had saved some money which she hoped would allow her to buy herself a few safe nights of sleep. Zhu Li was strong and it came in handy to be able to guess the intentions of people around you, but she had almost completely forgotten the feeling of complete safety. And she wanted that back.<p>

* * *

><p>A new announcement from the queen arrived. Inventors were to be banned from the Lower Ring. Or at least, that's what Zhu Li heard. It wouldn't be surprising coming from the queen, though... She had all the best people around her, but she wanted them to come from a certain background too. She wouldn't allow the best scientists to be out of her reach, but even worse than that would be having a scrawny scientists coming from a poor family. Therefore, she wouldn't allow such scientists to even exist. With her few miniature and poorly built machines, Zhu Li was not in danger yet, but this was like a final announcement that there was no life in this city for her. She had to get out of here, and quickly.<p>

Zhu Li knew nothing of the world outside of Ba Sing Se. For all she could imagine, there was this same hunger and this strife for survival everywhere. So prior to the announcement, she saw no reason to try and escape. But now, getting far from this place was a question of life or death.

Luckily, Zhu Li was extremely observant. For several days, she followed the items transported through the city in order to be shipped away. She needed to reach the cargoes and to hide inside.

Being small and thin at the same time as being extremely fast allowed her to hide in a larger box that two men were transporting. They put it down to prepare the trolley on which they could put it and Zhu Li seized the opportunity to enter in the box and cover herself with a blanket. Nobody noticed.

Soon enough, she was inside a ship.

* * *

><p>She had brought some food with her, but it was all gone very quickly. The worst were, of course, the bathroom breaks. She would need to go out of the place where cargo was held and run somewhere else, all without being noticed. This situation had lasted several days — two, three, four? — that Zhu Li had lost count of. All that she knew was that she was out of food and that this trip needed to end as soon as possible, else she would die here. But she didn't know where they were headed, how long was it going to last, and she had nobody to ask because she wasn't supposed to be here. The uncertainty was killing her. And what about her, while she was at that? What was she going to do once when they'll have reached their destination?<p>

After a while, the boat stopped. Zhu Li hid in another box, replaced the lid, and let the workers handle it. She felt that she was put in the trolley once again and that someone was driving her, without stopping. There was no break for her to try and get out of it. After that, she felt that two people were transporting her.

"What's so heavy in it this?" asked a woman's voice.

"Stuff that you wanted me to get you!" answered a male one, grunting.

The box was put on the floor and they took the lid off, exposing Zhu Li to the light.

"Don't hurt me!" she begged, automatically covering her head and her face.

"Spirits..." whispered the woman, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" answered the one Zhu Li assumed to be the husband. "I didn't know she was in the box, how could... How could I even guess that?!"

"Did spirits bless us then?" said the woman, voice betraying amazement. "We have always wanted a child!"

Zhu Li raised her head and looked at the two people. They were an older couple, looking strangely happy to have her here. The man went down on his knees and looked at Zhu Li.

"Are you hungry, child?" he asked.

Zhu Li nodded.

"Where are your parents?" he asked again.

"They died," answered Zhu Li.

The man turned towards his wife. She went down on her knees to be Zhu Li's height as well.

"Do you want to stay with us?" asked the woman.

For the first time since her first days in the street, Zhu Li started crying.

* * *

><p>Zhu Li's life had been as good as she could have imagined life to be. She lived in a modest family, but she still managed to get a good education. She didn't have many friends, but she was very effective in her work, and to her, that was what mattered the most. She worked in a team of engineers and created engines for the satomobiles. She was also interested in other areas of technological research on the side, but that, she did alone.<p>

When she heard that a new invention was to be tested in the Southern Water Tribe, she had to go there and see it with her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Zhu Li entered a dimly-lit room where the presentation was taking place. She took her seat and waited for the show to start. Within twenty minutes, the room was completely dark and only a beam of light was directed to the stage. A man dressed in watertribe clothes and a huge purple cape entered the scene. He took the cape off and theatrically threw it on a chair that was on the stage.<p>

"Let the show start!" he yelled.

And the show started.

By the ways in which the man talked and acted, one would think that he was either childish or completely crazy, if it wasn't for the utter brilliance of each and every word he said. He was a genius, a mad genius, and the greatness of his mind shone through the demonstrations of his inventions. For the first time in her life, Zhu Li was impressed to the point of feeling sparkles of electricity running through her body. For the first time, she felt light-headed, and could sense blood pumping in her ears.

If this was happiness, then she was happy.

After the presentation, Varrick, as the mad scientist said that he was called, invited some of them to visit the next part of the exhibition. He climbed on the chair, looked at the audience with squinted eyes and then yelled:

"YOU!" while pointing a finger on various people in the audience. "You! And you! And you! And you! And you, and you and you and you and you! You follow me! For the rest... I bet you enjoyed this! Thanks for coming!"

Varrick made a deep bow and gestured for those that he pointed with his finger to follow him. How did he choose them, Zhu Li wondered. And why was she in the chosen group? They followed Varrick down the hall, a dozen of them, and they ended up in another room. This one looked like a mix of a richly decorated living room and a working room. It had heavy, deep red curtains and a fluffy carpet. Varrick turned towards them and looked at them with shiny eyes.

"You're in for the best day of your lives!" he said.

The audience of twelve — Zhu Li had counted them by then — seemed excited and dubious at the same time, expecting Varrick's next crazy idea.

"You're all gonna work with me tonight!" he said "I have a project to finish and you... You're gonna learn! So come!"

There were several seconds of silence. Varrick was already walking towards /something/ that he was building. The audience followed.

Varrick kneeled in front of what seemed to be the prototype of a huge suit, in which several people could enter. Zhu Li approached it with all the others, wondering what Varrick might be thinking about. On one hand, this might just be a ruse to get to finish his work earlier, with all these helping hands around him, but on the other... Varrick might be up to something else...

"Pass me the thing!" he told one man in the room.

"The... The thing, sir?" answered confusedly the young man that Varrick addressed.

"Yes, the thing the... The screwdriver," said Varrick.

The young man ran around, looking for a box of tools, but could find none.

"It's there somewhere," said Varrick, not even looking at them, gesticulating around the space where three other people have been.

With great effort (but within moments nonetheless!), they found the toolbox and ended up handing Varrick what he wanted. Or so they thought.

"Not this screwdriver!" yelled Varrick, "The other one!"

As soon as he said it, a screwdriver was handed to him. If Zhu Li had been slightly shocked by the general confusion at first, she was also impatient to see what Varrick was going to build. And even if Zhu Li was not the kind to put herself in the spotlight, since others seemed too confused by Varrick's vague indications, she took it upon herself to assist him. So she found the thing that he wanted and handed it to him. Varrick snatched it from her hand, without so much as glancing at her.

"Pass me the thing," he said once again, to another young man it seemed.

And once again, the person in question didn't know what to do. But Zhu Li did. So she passed him the thing.

This time, Varrick took a long look at her and she even thought that she had seen a shadow of a smirk on his face.

"Thank you," he said.

The machine was ready in a very short time. Zhu Li expected them to stay with Varrick for the entire evening, but they were finished in less than an hour.

"Now I need to see how this thing works!" said Varrick. "I'll do this thing here, and I need somebody to do the thing on the other side!"

Varrick moved to one side of the room and approached the lever. His eyes were sparkling with some crazy light and by this moment, the small crowd was downright afraid for their lives.

Almost automatically — or was it due to seeing that nobody else was doing it? — Zhu Li walked to the other wall. Varrick nodded his head and they pulled the two levers at the same time.

The seats inside the suit started moving. The "legs" of the suit moved too. It was a magnificent sight. Probably despite themselves, the small audience started applauding.

"It's working!" screamed Varrick with mirth, jumping in the air.

Then, turning to the audience: "Well, that's it, fellas! You have helped me building this thing! I know you enjoyed it! Hold these memories forever! Cherish them! One day, you'll be proud to transmit them to your children!"

He made another deep bow and the audience applauded once again, albeit giving him blank stares. They turned around and walked away. Before she joined the rest of the group, Varrick seized Zhu Li by the arm.

"Not you," he said. "I have an offer to make to you."

"An offer," she stated, rather than asked.

She glanced towards the door. Almost everybody already left. The last person in the group turned towards her and Varrick, probably thinking the same thing as Zhu Li now, but left almost immediately. Zhu Li turned towards Varrick.

"What kind of offer sir?" she asked.

Varrick made a huge smile and attempted to drag her towards the desk. However, he was unable to move her.

"What kind of offer, sir?" she repeated with a firmer tone.

Varrick walked towards his desk and sat behind it. He gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Take a seat!" he had, with a strange sort of jolliness in his tone.

Zhu Li was still on her guard, but she walked to the desk nonetheless. She sat on the chair on the opposite side of Varrick.

"What is your name?" Varrick asked.

"Zhu Li," said Zhu Li.

"Tell me about yourself, Zhu Li."

"There's not much to tell, sir," she lied.

"Okay then," answered Varrick. "Where do you come from?"

Zhu Li bit her lip and looked on the side. Varrick noticed the gesture. Zhu Li kept chewing her lip and took some deep breaths.

"I...I'm sorry, Zhu Li," said Varrick, slightly surprised by the way Zhu Li was acting. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Suddenly, Zhu Li turned towards him, giving him a hardened look without realizing it.

"I come from the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se," she said, as if reciting a pre-recorded text. "After my parents died, I found myself in the orphanage. Then the orphanage closed and I was in the street. The life on the street is not an easy one in the Outer Layer of Ba Sing Se sir, especially not for a young girl."

Zhu Li tried to be as stern as serious as possible, to stop herself from betraying any kind of emotion. But if she was able not to feel anything, Varrick wasn't. He was listening carefully, with big shiny eyes. His eyebrows twitched several times.. He was a hilarious sight, but Zhu Li still found him attractive, in a strange way. She took another breath and continued her story.

"I escaped by hiding in a cargo when the queen put a ban on the scientists of the Lower Ring. As a kid, I knew that science was what I wanted to do. If the queen wanted us away, I'd leave. So I hid in a box which was transported away and a family found me. They adopted me and offered me a normal life."

Maybe Varrick expected her to go on, but she didn't see what else she could add. So she simply kept blankly staring at him until he found a way to answer.

"Um...I... I see..." coughed Varrick, seeming at loss for words for the first time. "I... I wanted to make you an offer and... I... I know I already said that, and..."

Varrick sighed, gulped, passed his hand through his hair and said:

"Zhu Li... Do you want to... Do the thing and work for me?"

"Work for you, sir?"

"Be my assistant!" Varrick suddenly yelled, no longer uneasy, once again full of energy.

Then he approached Zhu Li and made her stand up too, just so he could put his hands on her shoulders and bend a bit while talking to her, or so it seemed.

"If you accept, you're in for a crazy ride! You will get to see my fabulous inventions first-hand! And you'll want for nothing working with me! I'm a billionaire, you'll have all your expenses covered! You will even be able to send money to your family!"

"Are you that desperate for an assistant, sir?" she asked, keeping her deadpan tone.

"And you're funny at that!" he screamed, giving her a tap on the back which almost made her fall. "So we got ourselves a deal?"

He outstretched his hand towards her. Zhu Li eyed Varrick for a while, not really able to believe what was happening to her. She slowly approached his own hand towards Varrick's. As soon as their hands entered in contact, Varrick vigorously shook her hand.

"Excellent!" he shouted. "You're starting right now! And it's just about time for my tea!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always wanted to write a story of Zhu Li's origins... In my head, both her and Varrick come from modest backgrounds, but I figured out that for Zhu Li, it must have been particularly harsh... Anyway, this story was originally planned to be much shorter and I'm not exactly sure how I ended up with 3.5k+ words... If you guys like this story, I might expand it as a separate fic, with all the details and all that happened after Varrick's and Zhu Li's first meeting...**

**Until then, I leave you with this ^^**

**I hope you like it and don't hesitate to write me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tea (Zhurrick week Day 1)

**A/N: Hello everybody! For this collection of one-shots, I chose to participate in the Zhurrick week challenge, so you can expect a new story every day for a week :) this is the first time that I participate to a fanfiction challenge and I hope you will like it ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>STORY 3 - ZHURRICK WEEK, DAY 1 : TEA<strong>

_The first task Zhu Li had to do for Varrick was making him tea. Since then, tea has had a particular role in their relationship…_

* * *

><p>The first thing that Varrick asked from Zhu Li was tea. That was probably the least eccentric thing he ever asked and the only one that was fully voiced, instead of the standard "Zhu Li, do the thing". Sometimes, Zhu Li would think back of that first task of hers, when she just barely started working for Varrick.<p>

"You're starting right now!" he said, "And it's just about time for my tea!"

Tea was serious matter. Any other person would ask what sort of tea Varrick wanted, because getting your tea wrong for the first time may influence the other person's perception of you. In those situations, people usually ask about the desired preparation of the beverage. With or without milk. Sugar, honey or none. With or without lemon. What tea at all.

But not Zhu Li.

Zhu Li could always count on her extremely well-developed sense of observation and deduction. Varrick would learn to appreciate it.

"Thank you, Zhu Li," he said once that she brought him tea. Perfectly brewed, perfectly sweetened.

Varrick would always thank for tea. Be it tea served in his office, in prison, or in a platypus bear, Varrick always appreciated Zhu Li's tea.

He only realized that they had never taken their tea together until they started working for Kuvira.

"Zhu Li, why won't you take some tea with me?" Varrick asked.

Zhu Li looked at him with a blank face, blinked several times, then said:

"I'm here to serve you tea, sir."

Varrick didn't know what to say. For some time now, he wasn't able to look at Zhu Li the way he used to. He started noticing little details about her, little things he didn't see before. He saw the way in which her hair moved, when she let it down, or admired the way in which she made her strict bun. He could see the sparks in her eyes when she was interested in something, despite her always keeping the same stern expression. There was also that green dress, which followed the moves of her body. Green was her color. And then there were her hands. She was his assistant; he could see her hands often enough. But he didn't really feel the need to look at them before. At least, not until now.

Another thing that he never noticed until now was that he never invited her for tea. What sort of employer he was? It had been years of their partnership and they still never took tea together. They had established that sort of relationship, where she would make him tea and it would end there.

"I'm here to serve you tea, sir."

It was time to change that.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Sir?"

"When do _you_ have the opportunity for tea?" he asked, trying to sound nice.

"When I want to drink some, I make some for myself, sir."

"But drinking tea without company gets so _lonely_, doesn't it?" he asked in a childishly whiny tone, getting up to come closer to her.

"If you say so," she answered.

"Come on, have tea with me!" he said all smiles and sunshine, pushing Zhu Li down on a chair.

He sat in front of her. Zhu Li was eyeing him suspiciously, but she finally ended up taking tea with him. After that, it became tradition. Tea was not to be enjoyed alone. Tea was to be enjoyed together.

* * *

><p>The first morning after their wedding night, Varrick woke up before Zhu Li. He turned towards her sleeping face and suddenly, an idea started blooming in his mind. He slipped out of bed and went down to the kitchen. The first thing that Varrick did for Zhu Li on their first official morning as husband and wife was the same as the first thing that Zhu Li did on her first official job day for Varrick.<p>

And Zhu Li woke up to the smell of tea.


	4. Chapter 4: Oblivious (Day 2)

**STORY 4 - ZHURRICK WEEK, DAY 2 : OBLIVIOUS**

_Set during Book 4, shortly after Zhu Li makes her apology to Varrick and snaps at him for not treating her as an equal. Varrick is trying to come to term with what he feels, helped by a Bolin who's sick of his shenaningans._

* * *

><p>"Apology accepted?!" yelled Bolin's voice. "This could have been your chance to tell her what you feel and you spoiled it!"<p>

"Look, excuse me kid!" answered Varrick.

"Excuse me?! You have Zhu Li telling you that you mean the world to her and you don't seize the opportunity to tell her you feel the same?!"

"How do you know that I feel the same?!" shouted Varrick.

"Err, Varrick? Are you okay" asked Bolin, entering the room without knocking.

"Am I okay?" blurted Varrick. "Of course I'm _not_ okay! My consciousness is attacking me! And it speaks in _your_ voice, for some reason! How do you want me to be okay?!"

"Oh... And what did I say in your head?" asked Bolin.

"You yelled at me! You told me that I spoiled my chance! That I spoiled _everything_!"

"Well, you kind of did..."

"Oh, shut up! Wait, no!" Varrick stopped and looked at Bolin with insistence. "Was that you or was that the voice in my head once again?"

"Errr... Neither? Both?" said Bolin, a bit confused. Then after taking one deep breath he said:

"Varrick, you need to talk to Zhu Li."

"And tell her what exactly?"

"Well, apologize, for a start... And then tell her what weighs on your chest! Tell her how you feel!"

Bolin opened his arms, a grin on his face. Varrick, on the contrary, kept a sullen expression.

"You can't be serious, kid. That would never work."

"How can you be such a genius and yet be so oblivious?!" asked Bolin, frustrated.

"Oblivious to what?" asked Varrick.

"To Zhu Li's feelings! She feels like you, exactly like you, Varrick..."

"And what do _I_ feel?"

Bolin stopped.

"Wait..." he said. "You aren't aware of what you feel? Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course I have!" blurted Varrick. "I've been in love for _years_, kid! _For years!_"

"Varrick, I'm not talking about being in love with your job," sighed Bolin.

"I know what you're talking about, kid. And the answer remains the same."

"Are we both talking about Zhu Li?"

"Yes... No! Maybe... I don't know!"

Varrick took his head in his hands and started running in circles.

"Err... Varrick?" whispered Bolin, worried. "I... I think that you should really... Calm down a bit, will you?"

"You know who could calm me down?" asked Varrick, suddenly stopping.

"Don't make me guess..."

"Zhu Li," said Varrick dreamily.

"Okay, I've had enough, I'm calling her," said Bolin.

"Wait sto-"

But before Varrick could stop Bolin, his friend was already out of the room. Any moment now, he would come back with Zhu Li. Varrick started panicking, his heart beating in his chest stronger than ever.

_Damn you, kid,_ he thought_. I taught you too well_.

Moments later, Bolin arrived in the room, dragging Zhu Li with him, as if she didn't want to come along. The thought made Varrick's heart sink. Then again, her simple presence made him feel better, in a way. She didn't look apologetic this time. She looked confident, almost intimidating. And absolutely stunning by the same occasion.

"So, now that we're all here," started Bolin impatiently, "I think that Varrick has something to tell you."

"I'm listening," said Zhu Li in a flat tone.

She had a daring gaze in her eyes. She stood in front of Varrick more powerful than ever. Nothing could shake her now. Zhu Li was glowing with fearlessness and Varrick felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work with me again," he muttered.

Upon noticing Bolin preparing to facepalm once again, Varrick coughed and tried another approach.

"But before that, I want to apologize," he said. "I wanted to apologize for not showing proper appreciation for your work."

Varrick waited for a few moments, staring at the floor. Then, he looked up at Zhu Li.

"You saved my life," he finally said. "You've been with me through thick and thin... And when you left, I realized that I could barely survive without you... I apologize for never having shown you how much you mean to me..."

Zhu Li eyed him for a moment, a shadow of a smirk on her face.

"Apology accepted," she said calmly, extending her hand towards Varrick as a sign of agreement.

Varrick took her hand in his own, hesitating to shake it. Zhu Li was playing with him, but he felt too disarmed to retaliate.

"Partners again?" asked Varrick.

"Only on my terms," she answered, shaking his hand.

Bolin couldn't stand them anymore, so he left the room. The sparkles that glistened in their eyes when they were together were visible to every other person in the world. Only Varrick and Zhu Li were oblivious to them. Or rather, _pretended_ to be

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I absolutely _love_ Bolin's relationship with Varrick and I'm quite sure that Varrick's conscience has Bolin's voice xD or at least, that's what I choose to believe x))**

**Also, I really wanted to show Varrick's apology to Zhu Li... I feel like some things happened behind the scenes, before Varrick's proposal, but that we didn't get to see them... Well... That's what fanfiction is for, right? x)**


	5. Chapter 5: Routine (Zhurrick Week Day 3)

**STORY 5 - ZHURRICK WEEK, DAY 3 - ROUTINE**

_Working with Varrick means that routine, just like everything else, gets tainted by a case of crazies..._

* * *

><p>One person's crazy day is another person's routine, some would say. Others would claim that routine presupposes something already set, clear and possibly even slightly boring, which seemed incompatible with "crazy".<p>

Whatever the interpretation of the word, saying that Zhu Li's "routine" has changed since she started working for Varrick would be an understatement. Before she met Varrick, Zhu Li had a fixed schedule. She knew when she slept, when she ate, when she worked, and more importantly, _what she did_. She couldn't be certain of those things for her anymore, at least not at first. But she was able to make some sense out of Varrick's day and managed to create a semblance of a schedule for _him_, at least. Even if large part of said schedule read "doing something crazy", "following Varrick's crazy new idea", "assist Varrick in realizing his newest weird idea" and such.

Normal used to be learning how to build a mechanical suit, for instance.

Normal was now walking on the edge of the law and hiding in a platypus bear suit, possibly one that they built when everybody else was sleeping.

"Zhu Li," whispered Varrick, "pass me the cookie jar."

Zhu Li bent down a little and got the cookie jar. She passed it to Varrick. It was incredible how much place there was in this platypus bear. They were extremely close to each other and their bodies were touching, but it was still surprisingly spacious. To Zhu Li, it was absolutely perfect, because she had wanted to be able to touch Varrick for a while, without it being creepy (even though Varrick's definition of "creepy" might, once again, not really be in line with what everybody else might think). Now she finally got that opportunity.

"I could get used to a life such as this one," said Zhu Li to herself.

Those words provoked the effect of electricity streaming down Varrick's spine. Zhu Li was always so cold and distant — despite always being there somewhere — but now, she was apparently enjoying herself! Varrick felt that he was going to burst with overexcitement. He managed to choke a screech of mirth, but he couldn't help giving Zhu Li a bear-hug and holding her tightly.

"Oh Zhu Li, you make me so darn happy!" he said.

"What is the reason of so much unexpected happiness, sir?" Zhu Li asked, trying to ignore the fact that her heart started beating quicker. She has, after all, been attracted by him for quite a while. Still, job was coming first and she wasn't going to risk it by trying something stupid. So she kept calm, as always.

Varrick looked at her with big, shiny eyes.

"You said that you could get used to a life such as this one," he said, his hands under his chin.

Zhu Li felt blood flushing towards her face, but she still didn't flinch. Varrick noticed her cheeks getting pink, but tried not to react, even though that made him want to dance even more.

"I must have been thinking loudly," said Zhu Li.

"And so you like this life?" he asked, still bouncing with glee.

"Yes, I like it."

Zhu Li wasn't one to express her feelings, but she never felt the need to lie to Varrick either. And these words made Varrick's heart race even more, if such thing was even possible. He felt like he had finally found what he was looking for; he had an assistant for life.

And their time had just begun. What some would call "routine" was about to get even crazier, what with them being thrown in prison, being liberated by a spirit vine or escaping with a backpack jet. All that was normal. Zhu Li got used to it fast enough. And as for Varrick, he had created that life himself. It was their thing.

Less normal, however, was joining the side of a crazy dictator and being forced to build weapons for her. Normal was leaving her and joining the Avatar's side once again. Normal was risking their lives once again as well.

* * *

><p>"I need to attach this ring to your finger," Varrick said, kneeling in front of Zhu Li, before what could have been the last battle of their life.<p>

Varrick proposing to Zhu Li in such a situation was fitting to the life that they led. It might have been their last enterprise. They might perish during the battle of the Colossus. That could have been the end. The crazy roller coaster of their partnership could have ended like that. So let them at least die as an engaged couple, if death was to come after them.

Death might have come and swept the city, but Varrick and Zhu Li lived. And the official nature of their relationship somewhat changed too: they put a ring on it. They went back to routine, if it could be called like that. They kept being that eccentric couple of scientists, but this time, with a less immediate threat on their lives hanging above them. A bit like a fairytale ending of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for posting this story so late (I tend to post stories in the early afternoon), but today, I barely had time to breathe xD**

**Anyway, here's the third story of the Zhurrick week ^^ I hope you guys like it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing (Zhurrick Week Day 4)

**STORY 6 - ZHURRICK WEEK, DAY 4 - DANCING**

_Watertribe dances are known all across the world. Varrick himself is an excellent dancer. Zhu Li, wanting to be a perfect assistant, tries to learn on her own. Until Varrick finds her out..._

* * *

><p>As a proud Watertribe man, Varrick was <em>obviously<em> a good dancer too. Some said that it was in their genes. Reality was that a great deal of events or celebrations in the Water Tribes had dancing in them, so learning them was close to mandatory and one would have time to practice.

Zhu Li wasn't born in a Water Tribe, nor did she grow up in one of them. As a result, she never learned their styles of dancing. However, working for Varrick would require knowledge in that area too, in case they had to dance. Zhu Li, being aware of that, procured herself with all the books dealing with the issue. She was going to learn.

* * *

><p>She usually trained during the night, when Varrick was asleep... She went to bed later than Varrick and got up earlier than him, which could be judged as exhausting, if Zhu Li wasn't the machine that she was. Besides, she never required lots of sleep either. As for Varrick, he had the tendency to sleep quite a lot, so despite sleeping less than him, Zhu Li still had the needed rest.<p>

And so she trained on her own.

One night, however, Varrick was taken out of his sleep by a strange dream. He dreamt of a spirit dancing on the water and when he woke up, he thought about how amazing it would be if we were able to take shots of movements, as we are able to do with still moments.

The obvious thing to do would be starting to work on it immediately. With a little bit of luck, Zhu Li would still be awake... Varrick walked down the hall to reach Zhu Li's room. Zhu Li was an extremely light sleeper, so she was probably already awaken by the sound of Varrick's footsteps in front of her door. Varrick was about to knock, when he heard some noise from the inside... He heard the sound of feet lightly sweeping the floor, followed by some more punctual kicks... All in rhythm, as if dancing. And something else...

"One... Two... Three... One... Two... Two... Three..."

Zhu Li was dancing! Zhu Li was counting dance steps! She was so focused on it that she didn't even notice that Varrick was in front of her door. He finally knocked on the door and Zhu Li opened.

"You were dancing!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

For a moment, Zhu Li seemed fiddling with her thoughts, as if she was embarrassed that he found out. After regaining composure, she still felt the need to justify herself:

"I was trying to learn," she said. "You are a Watertribe man and in case dancing is required during one of our meetings, I want to be prepared. I read several books on dancing and now I'm practicing."

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

Zhu Li moved from the doorframe, which allowed Varrick in her room. He walked up to the open book on her counter.

"Hah!" he said. "Still images! You know what would have been more to learn dancing?"

"No, sir."

"_Moving_ images! Moving pictures!"

"Those do not exist, sir," said Zhu Li.

"Not _yet_!" he smiled. "And until then, you need to see how a given move is done... In _movement_. With someone who could teach you!"

Zhu Li frowned slightly, wondering what Varrick was getting at.

"Zhu Li," said Varrick bowing, with his hand extended towards Zhu Li, "Allow me to be your dancing teacher."

* * *

><p>The dancing lessons were every day, eight P.M. sharp. Varrick wasn't one to keep to the schedule or even to <em>have<em> a schedule of any sorts, but surprisingly, he was the one who insisted that they have these dancing lessons every day at a fixed hour. The idea of being Zhu Li's dancing teacher amused him so much that he seemed to be looking forward for their lessons every time. Just like Zhu Li, who made a considerable effort to contain her enthusiasm.

"First thing you must learn when it comes to Watertribe dances," started Varrick, "is to remember that the sequence of movements must be done in a fluid way."

He leaned towards her as to demonstrate with the opening moves of one of the basic dances. He did the first movement, extending his arms and opening them, drawing a semi-circle, and then executed three fast steps with his feet. Zhu Li knew this dance. She had read about it and memorized the sequence of moves. So she did the same as him, or so she thought.

The expression on Varrick's face told her the opposite.

"Zhu Li..." he started, confused. "Your moves are..."

She wanted him to say "perfect", but he went for something else.

"...military," he finished. "You're not supposed to be rigid when you dance. Here, let me show!"

He made a step towards Zhu Li, took her hand and made her spin. Then he led her towards him and made her slightly bend backwards.

"The moves must follow one another like waves of the sea," he explained. "Make them soft and liquid, elegant and graceful, pleasing, yet powerful."

Zhu Li was silent. _Too_ silent even, the look in her eye strangely unfocused and her body tense.

"Oh..." said Varrick, straightening her up and relaxing his grip on her. "I see... You're not used to this sort of contact in dancing."

"No sir," she said. "Where I come from, dances are fast and full of energy, but they require little to no touching. I apologize for making the situation awkward. As soon as I get used to it, it will be easier."

Varrick kept silent for a while, but soon resumed his trademark Varrick smile and shouted.

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Nobody gets it right the first time! Plus, it's normal that a master-dancer such as me makes you intimidated!"

Varrick offered another pearly white grin and winked. Zhu Li remained stoic.

"But I'll take that into account," he said, more softly. "And we will take it slow from now on. We will first learn the single moves and then we will go for moves done in duo. In order to be able to execute them correctly, you need to trust your partner. But in order to trust your partner, you first need to be at ease with him and to trust yourself."

To this, Zhu Li finally smiled.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"You're welcome, Zhu Li," he screamed, overcome with the sort of joy that would be most confusing to everyone but himself.

"Shall we... Try again?" asked Zhu Li? "Now?"

"Of course!" said Varrick. "The training has only just begun!"

* * *

><p>Zhu Li was a fast learner and soon enough, her skill could measure up to that of any Watertribe girl. Varrick proved to be an excellent teacher, having taught Zhu Li every single known dance.<p>

Every dance, except one. The nuptial dance. The dance that Watertribe people learn for the day when they'll get married.

"I'm not Watertribe, sir," said Zhu Li when Varrick told her about that dance. "I've read about it, but... If I get married... Not being Watertribe myself I don't know if..."

"But you may marry a Watertribe man one day!" interrupted Varrick. "You better be prepared!"

Zhu Li's cheeks went red. She could feel it. Worse than that was the fact that Varrick noticed it, judging by his smirk.

"It's a bit hot in here, I should go open the window," said Zhu Li, trying to escape the embarrassing situation. She would be dancing the nuptial dance... _With Varrick_.

Zhu Li opened the window. The fresh air helped her get her ideas clear. Yes, indeed, she was going to be dancing the nuptial dance with Varrick. Good. Let the dream begin.

She walked back towards Varrick, making her moves as gracious as she could. They were ready to start dancing. So they took the initial position of the dance, facing one another and holding hands. At that moment, they didn't know that this was not the only time that they would get to do this dance and that next time, they won't be dancing it alone in a room, but in front of everyone to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reasons, it always seemed logical to me that people from the Watertribes would be good dancers and that dance would be a huge part of their culture. As for the moves, I imagined them being reminiscent of waterbending, but with more physical contact.**

**I've also explored this idea in another fic of mine "The Silver Tides", which is a multichapter fic, and one chapter features a dance scene between two waterbenders :)**

**Hope you liked it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Tradition (Zhurrick Day 5)

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Since the servers were down, I couldn't post this one-shot yesterday... But thanks to that, you should get _two_ one-shots from me now, this one, and the one right after x)))**

* * *

><p><span><strong>STORY 7 - DAY 5 - TRADITION<strong>

_The spirit vines on which Varrick is working seem to be communicating with him, always leading him to Zhu Li. Varrick soon realizes what he has to do, but for that, he first needs someone who could inform him about some Earth Kingdom traditions..._

* * *

><p>They had been working for Kuvira for a while now, exploring the possibilities of the spirit vines. Those things were amazing, so powerful, but yet, so unstable... Working with them was a privilege, but sometimes, Varrick had the impression that he was playing with something that far surpassed his level of understanding. It scared him a bit, but at the same time, it made him want to learn more. It also made him more receptive to the outside world, more receptive to other people's feelings and somehow more in harmony with himself. It was as if working with spirit vines increased his own spiritual awareness.<p>

If it wasn't for the looming sense of dread that this situation gave him, he might have never taken action. Being surrounded by spirit vines made him feel good, but turning them into a weapon made him feel guilty, as if he was interfering with the natural order of things. He didn't know what would happen next and, even if uncertainty never annoyed him up till now, things had changed. He felt as if his days were counted and that the end might be nearing. The end... Or a new beginning...

Sometimes, he felt as if spirit vines were communicating with him. Especially when his hands were on one of them, and Zhu Li's on another... It was as if he could feel her heartbeat under the palm of his hand, from the other end of the room.

It happened several times. They had their hands on the spirit vines at the same moment. They both felt it. They turned towards each other, as if to verify if the other one felt the same thing, and their eyes locked. Immediately, they tried to mask their feelings.

"Pass me the thing, Zhu Li," he said, trying to take the attention away from this moment of weakness.

Zhu Li took her hand off the spirit vine so abruptly that one would think it had burned her. She walked to the metal recipient and handed it to Varrick.

"Thank you, Zhu Li," he said, trying to turn around in order not to see her.

That wasn't the only time that such a thing happened. Every time that they would both have their hands on the spirit vines, their spiritual energy would be transmitted to each other. Soon enough, there was no more sense to be pretending: Varrick knew that Zhu Li felt the same way that he did.

* * *

><p>The tradition of the Water Tribes wants for a man to make a betrothal necklace to the woman that he intends to marry. Varrick only needed to find a way not to let Zhu Li see it before it's finished... Since Zhu Li never left his side, it was hard to do. He could get up in the middle of the night, maybe, while Zhu Li was still sleeping, and make it then?<p>

The problem with that was, of course, the fact that Zhu Li would wake up almost immediately. She was inhumane when it came to that. She was able to work like a machine and to wake up on command.

There was only one person who could help him through it: Bolin.

"Psst! Kid! Come here!" whispered Varrick, when he managed to reach Bolin alone.

"Varrick? Why are you crouching beneath the desk? And where is Zhu Li?"

Varrick crawled from under the desk and stood up in front of Bolin.

"I don't have much time," he said. "I told Zhu Li that I have something to do, but since she's always around, she will end up noticing that there's something weird with me going away without her..."

"Couldn't you just tell her that you need to discuss something in private?" asked Bolin.

"Then Zhu Li would know it too," said Varrick, waving his hand. "But this is different. This concerns _her_, directly."

"Ah..."

"Bolin, I need to make betrothal necklace to Zhu Li and I thought that..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Bolin, smiling. "You and Zhu Li? You told her your feelings?"

"No, I was waiting for... Hey, how did you know about that… _feelings_… thingy?"

"I see how you look at her," answered Bolin. "But I'm disappointed that you hadn't told me earlier."

"I didn't propose yet, I want to propose her with a necklace, like a Watertribe man! And that's where you come forth!"

"I don't understand what that has to do with me," said Bolin confused. "I've never... I'm not even Watertribe and I don't know if I..."

"I know that you're an earthbender, but you've got first-hand experience with betrothal necklaces!" said Varrick. "Eska had forcibly made you wear one!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that..."

Varrick's eyes suddenly went wide. Bolin was an earthbender... From Republic City... But with links to the Earth Kingdom traditions...

"How could I be so stupid?" yelled Varrick, facepalming himself.

"Errr... What's the problem now?" asked Bolin.

"Zhu Li is not Watertribe! Why would I propose her in a Watertribe fashion? Bolin, how do you propose in Earth Kingdom? And don't try to avoid answering by saying that you're from Republic City! You have family in Ba Sing Se, where Zhu Li is from, and I know that you know those things!"

Bolin sighed and massaged his temple. He loved talking with his cousins and, indeed, they taught him some of their traditions.

"Well... My grandma wears a ring," he started. "She said that our grandpa gave it to her, when they got engaged... He kneeled in front of her and asked her to marry him."

Bolin told it in an over-emotional way, smiling, as always. Varrick loved this kid so much that he sometimes felt like Bolin was his own son. If he ever has kids, he will make them watch Nuktuk movies and make Bolin their role model. But before he gets to have kids, he needs a woman. A woman named Zhu Li, to be more specific.

"I miss my grandma..." admitted Bolin, breaking the train of Varrick's thoughts. "She gave me some great ideas like that... And if Opal ever wants to talk to me again... I miss her so much..."

"Hey, kid, cheer up," said Varrick, putting a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Things get better."

Bolin thanked Varrick with a weak smile. Varrick was trying to be encouraging, even though he wasn't certain himself of what he should expect for the future, with Kuvira and the spirit vines. But he put an act on for Bolin. He owed this kid. He felt as if Bolin helped him become a better person and now, Bolin also taught him about the Earth Kingdom proposal traditions.

Varrick should get Zhu Li a ring.

* * *

><p>The ring was a green one, with spirit vines motives. It was important. It was spirit vines that made him aware of his own feelings, after all. He had the ring made by a jeweler he knew and trusted, a former circus member who was always gifted in working on metal.<p>

In the meantime, Kuvira went completely crazy. There was no more hope for them. The spirit vine weapon became too much of a threat to continue working on it, but Kuvira forced him to keep doing the work that was assigned to them, and which involved risking everything else. The only way to save the world, or rather, to prevent destroying it, was getting the hell away from Kuvira as soon as possible. Varrick ran away with Bolin and his wife to be. He intended proposing her once that they reach safe ground.

That didn't happen.

They were captured and made prisoners in front of Kuvira. The three of them were to be put in prison. Except...

"Wait!" shouted Zhu Li, before throwing herself in front of Kuvira's feet. "I want to pledge my loyalty to you!"

The words that she said next were too painful to repeat, but each one of them still burned in Varrick's memory. So that's what she really thought of him...

_Compared to you, Varrick is a fool_, she said.

"Oh come on, I'm right here!" he shouted, but louder than his words was the sound of his heart shattering in his chest.

"Guards, do the thing!" she finally said, and guards dragged him away.

The next few days were the worst of his life. He kept dreaming of her every night. When awake, he hoped that he will see her, that she will appear out in front of him. Then arrived anger and despair. The only thing that helped him through was, strangely, fiddling with the ring he had acquired for Zhu Li. Even if he was probably never going to put it on her finger... Having it around brought him solace.

* * *

><p>She came back though. And their lives were at risk yet once again. Up till now, they always survived, but this time, it was less certain than ever. There was no more waiting. If they lose their lives to Kuvira's colossus today, let it be as an official couple.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Family (Zhurrick Week Day 6)

**A/N: This story is more of an exposition piece than an action-filled one-shot, centered on Varrick's POV and on what he considers a "family"... Hope you like it though x)**

**Don't hesitate to drop by a review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>STORY 8 — ZHURRICK WEEK DAY 6 — FAMILY<strong>

_Family for Varrick was everyone close to him. Zhu Li was part of it since long before their marriage._

* * *

><p>The Varrick family encompassed the movers cast, the circus crew, and a good dozen of eccentrics of all sorts, as well as everybody who ever worked for him. Zhu Li was part of the family before she even realized that herself.<p>

When it comes to Zhu Li's adoptive parents, however, they had only met Varrick once, when he was staying at their place with Zhu Li, just after Unavaatu's attack on Republic City. Varrick and Zhu Li were then fugitives, recently escaped from prison, and needed a place to stop and hide before finding some other place to set. Luckily, Varrick knew that he could count on Suyin, an ancient circus friend of his, or in other words, a cousin of sorts.

At that moment, Zhu Li's parents were only helping them. They weren't working with them enough to be actual "family" to Varrick. Not yet.

If Zhu Li was a family member, she would be that weird aunt who always stays on the side, probably considered to be half-mad by the rest of the family, until they found out that she's just the kind of person who likes to keep for herself, while at the same time burgeoning with ideas. Varrick loved her for that.

It was always hard to pinpoint the exact moment when it started. It happened progressively, growing, until Varrick finally realized that Zhu Li has gotten under his skin too much to step back. She was a family member, like all the others, but something _more_ at the same time.

Ginger and Bolin were special too, now that he thinks of that, but in another way. Ginger was willing to be a test-subject for every new idea to be marketed, a bit like a kid who's willing to try all sorts of candies, even though he knows that he'll be sick, just so he could claim that he tried them _all_. Ginger was like that. And the audience loved her. Some other members of the Varrick family didn't like her because she wasn't very bright and could be a bit spoiled, but she was kind-hearted, and most importantly, a hard worker.

There was also Bolin, who Varrick saw as his own nephew, maybe even as a son. Something about the kid made him feel good about himself. Was it giving a kid who had a harsh life a chance for a glorious future? Was it because Bolin, like Ginger, was willing to try _everything_ for fun and fame? Or was it because Bolin was so hopelessly _kind_ that anyone in his immediate presence would be bathed in his generosity and end up becoming a better person? Whatever the case, Bolin was like the closest kin...

Just after Zhu Li, that is. It seems crazy when he thinks of how long it took him to realize that the most obvious thing in the world would be making Zhu Li his wife. That way, they'd officially become a family. With her, Varrick would enrich his family by two other members, Zhu Li's parents, who helped them so much in times of need. Most of his family up till then was based on business relations, but now, he could bring something else to existence. With Zhu Li, it was now possible to create a family of another sort.


	9. Chapter 9: Food (Zhurrick Week Day 7)

**STORY 9 — ZHURRICK WEEK DAY 7 — FOOD**

_Since Zhu Li has started working for Varrick, he always insisted that they eat together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the beginning of this story makes some reference to my other story, "Beggar", so you might want to check that one out before reading further... But if you don't want to, it's okay, you won't have any difficulties understanding this one either way x))**

* * *

><p>Zhu Li didn't always have to eat, as a child. When her life was more of a fight for survival than actual living on the streets of Ba Sing Se, finding food for the day was one of the ultimate goals of her life. Now that she was working for Varrick, she could afford anything that she wanted. Not that she needed to worry about food, though, because Varrick always made sure of it being prepared for them and properly served by his personal cooks.<p>

"You seem lost in thoughts, Zhu Li," stated Varrick from across the table.

They always ate together, around the same banquet. Sometimes surrounded with others. Often, just the two of them. Both were served by personal cooks, who brought them plates and poured their drinks. Except if tea was on the table. Then, Zhu Li would pour tea, out of habit.

"I was thinking about past, sir," admitted Zhu Li, taking a piece of bread.

"Does it happen often?" asked Varrick.

"Just sometimes."

She cut her meat in parcels and put one piece in her mouth. Varrick tried to busy himself with his plate, but his thoughts travelled back to Zhu Li.

"I was a kid of a poor couple of farmers, you know," said Varrick. "Food was a bit harder to get by in winter, but we've never been hungry... Nothing like what you went through..."

"I'm okay, sir," said Zhu Li, before taking another bite.

Everything that Zhu Li did was methodical and calculated, up to the way in which she ate. Yet, Varrick noticed that she had the tendency to eat her food fast, almost nervously, taking good care not to leave a single bite.

"You like it?" asked Varrick.

Zhu Li raised her head up. "I do, sir. Thank you for caring about me."

Varrick bent over to have his head closer to her, grinning.

"You like these dinners with me!" he said.

"I appreciate them very much indeed."

She was the only employer to have the privilege to have private meals with Varrick. It made her feel a bit uneasy to think that Varrick made her eat with him because he pitied her for what she had lived, and so he wanted to make sure that she had enough now. She wasn't even completely wrong. Varrick genuinely enjoyed watching her eat. It made him feel important, in a different sort of way. And the atmosphere between them was more of a convivial one in those situations, rather than a strict business relationship that they held, despite Zhu Li being there at all times and knowing pretty much everything about him. Well, _almost_ everything...

"Thank you, sir," said Zhu Li after a while.

Varrick's eyes went wide. "Thank you for what?"

"For giving me this job and for taking care of me."

Varrick stood up and walked up to her.

"_You're_ the one who takes care of me on a regular basis," he said, taking her hand in his own and kneeling beside her.

Moments like these were rare and weird. She was the only one in front of whom Varrick would do such a thing. Getting down on his knees... Talking with a softer tone. These moments would only last several seconds at a time before Varrick interrupted them by screaming, jumping, joking or being Varrick altogether, but they meant the world to Zhu Li.

Zhu Li extended her other hand and caressed Varrick's cheek. She was in love with him and in these moments, she could pretend that he felt the same. After all, the shield known as his eccentric personality that he brandished in front of the rest of the world would get lowered only in front of Zhu Li.

Varrick kissed Zhu Li's hand. He had never done it before. It was as if something else had pushed him to do that. As for Zhu Li, she didn't dare moving then, afraid that she will break the spell and destroy this moment frozen in time.

"Hey, they're late with our cake!" Varrick suddenly shouted, jumping up.

And just like that, the moment was gone.

"We... We're here, sir!" muttered the two cooks who were serving them, entering in the room immediately, as if they had been waiting in front of the door all that time.

"Well what were you waiting for?" asked Varrick.

The cooks deeply bowed, lost in apologies, and entered with a tray carrying cakes. Chocolate and strawberry, from what it seemed. Zhu Li loved those. She looked at the bowed head of the man who was pushing the tray. He was trying to listen at the doors, that much was apparent. Varrick realized that too, of course.

"Pal," said Varrick, putting his hand on the shoulder of the man. "If you were expecting something between Zhu Li and I happening, we would go to the bedroom and wouldn't be doing it here for everyone to hear."

Varrick winked and the cooks' faces turned red from embarrassment. One could expect this kind of jokes from Varrick, but it still shocked Zhu Li a bit that he would use her name in one of them. Still, what surprised everyone even more was what she said next, in her usual serious tone.

"And we wouldn't be doing it around food. Not our type."

Her comment was said silently and yet, it would be resonating for days to come. Zhu Li always kept to herself, wanting to be the image of decency. It was not her type to make jokes, let alone to do a follow-up joke, especially one with a corny content. The cooks ran out of the room, waiting to be outside to either scream or laugh. As for Varrick, he went back to his seat, looking at Zhu Li and barely retaining himself from giggling with mirth.

"Zhu Li, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor!" he finally said, overjoyed.

"Quite honestly, sir, neither did I," she answered, before taking her spoon and plunging it into the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it goes... This was the final fic of the Zhurrick week... This was the first time that I undertook a romance challenge and I'm hapy I went through with it ^^ I hope that you guys had fun too :)**

**As always, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, every review and PM is appreciated :)**


End file.
